


What You've Become

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Monsters, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Defiance will never be an option, not when your master is Jung Chanwoo.Submit or break, they were the only options waiting for you.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: That Secret Stash of Smut





	What You've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So here's that Master Chanwoo X Reader that I've been hinting at since forever. Lol.  
> Just wanted yall to know tho that in here, Chanwoo's a badass and I wanted to give that heads up before yall look into this. Hope yall like it and don't forget to leave comments or not.

Chanwoo looked back at you, eyes contrasting the emotions that covered yours. Your heart hammered in your chest with nervousness. Confidence was what Chanwoo’s eyes carried, it’s what made your mind scream in excitement.

His tongue slipped out, playing with his left fang, which he often does when he’s thinking about something mischievous. You’ve known him far too long not to know this. Taking a step back with your heart thumping inside your chest. You saw him smirk. Though you know it could mean anything, it was still just as alluring as it always has been.

There was a moment of hesitation before you turned around, hoping that he’d at least stop you. A few steps in and you yelp when strong arms pull you, lifting you over his shoulder.

“No escaping today Y/n. [It] Doesn’t look like you’ve learned your lesson yet.” He growled, a loud slap following it.

You made a voiceless whimper, both of pain and wanting more.

Chanwoo grinned when he didn’t hear a sound. ‘ _ Naughty’  _ he thought, before slapping your plump bottom again. And this time he passed his tongue along his lips when he heard you whimper.

It wasn’t long until you recognized your surroundings, albeit upside down with how barbaric he carried you. You’ve both reached his room. You felt a lump block your throat and even if you wanted to swallow it away, it remained unfazed.

You suddenly grunted when Chanwoo threw you to the bed. You were just about to complain when lips immediately met yours. 

Soft kisses were once the source of your pleasure but now it’s turned into a struggle of dominance. Tongue fighting against tongue, dancing in the wave of lustful struggle. Your hands traveled to his nape, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer and wanting even more. There wasn’t even a hint of hesitance when you moaned into the kiss.

You felt his hands hovering around earlier but they weren’t planning to fall behind. Your clothing was a blockage and he hated having to pull them away. 

He liked hearing the tearing sounds while you grunted in pain, painted over with that struggling pleasure. 

You adored him when you got soft kisses, warm hands that caressed your body; molding into your skin like a clay statue. You felt your heart flutter in sweet desire when his lips traveled your body like an undiscovered land with treasure buried deep. Your mind gets lost in the heat of his body as he pounds his erection slow and steady.

But you’ve changed.

You now like it rough, just the way he trained you to. Your skirt was immediately discarded elsewhere with fingers now ramming itself inside your slit, pulling moans after moans as he ravished your lips.

Chanwoo couldn't help but pull back, wanting to revel at your euphoric state. You looked so lost inside the outpouring waves of euphoria that he was giving you, that his fingers moved faster while putting all his weight on top of you. You jerked continuously when you felt something boiling inside, begging to be released.

It was a wild ride that his fingers needed to be in. The more you struggled, the wider his grin became. And with more teasing from Chanwoo, you felt a gush of liquid rush out. Your body shaking into submission from the waterfall that you let out.

Panting in a complete abyss, you didn’t even notice that Chanwoo was already snickering beside you as he lifted his fingers and licked them. “Good girl. Now suck me.”

Though you could barely move after cumming so much, you could never defy your master. No one can ever defy your master. The master ordered for it, thus you must adhere. You also know that if you’ve done a job that’s to be praised, a reward awaits.

You eagerly crawl down between his legs, pulling his pants to reveal his throbbing cock. Your lips immediately leaned forward to meet it, kissing it before engulfing the thing into your own cavern. He felt it pulsating inside your mouth and you dare look up at him.

Chanwoo’s tongue was dancing on his lips, grunting in pleasure at your technique. But you were getting too carried away with how cautious you sucked him. You made sure that you teeth never grazed his length which in turn, lost your concentration on using your tongue.

You grunted when Chanwoo grabbed your hair, pulling you away from his dick. Chanwoo’s tongue passed his lips while looking at you. They were dark, unsatisfied. You felt a tickle in your throat before biting your lips and soon enough he glanced at his waiting member. You smiled.

You felt his hand travel down to your chin, letting you suck his thumb before his other hand reached for your head. He shoved his erection down your throat and though you felt a choke that almost made you stop, Chanwoo pushed deeper. You felt a gag threatening you to pull back but the moment you heard Chanwoo’s grunts, you held it all in.

Just like he trained you to.

He was fucking your mouth roughly despite the threatening chokes trying to tell you to stop and pull away, the pleasure of Chanwoo controlling you was too much to bear that you could only feel yourself getting wetter. 

Thrusting deeper and faster soon welcomed his much-awaited release. You knew the way he looked, he wanted you to drink it all. And that’s exactly what you did when he came inside your throat before slowly pulling out for you to clean. 

“Now stand and show me where to reward you.” Chanwoo’s tone was so enticing to the ears that you’d think you were offered sweets on a picnic. You didn’t hesitate to stand, even though your body was already tired from getting ravished. You turned your back before leaning forward. Pulling apart your bottom cheeks and gladly showing your bottom, waiting for him to grace your wet hole.

“Naughty...” He whispered but loud enough for you to hear. “Look how ridiculous you are.” Chanwoo said while standing up. He leaned forward, moving his body on top of yours before grasping your neck, pulling you chin up to look at the mirror that the moon oh-so-elegantly lit up.

You could barely recognize yourself, lost in the pleasure of his touches. You have completely surrendered yourself to him and he enjoyed it. You saw him grinning before placing a bite on your shoulder. Pleasure filled you as his teeth dug deep on your skin but it was immediately replaced with moans when he trespassed into your pussy, filling it all the way to the brim.

You felt her body betray you. Hands looking for support but nothing was in sight, so you reached for the floor. A mistake that led your master to capture your arms and pull them behind you as he smashed into you; completely filling you, teasing you, pleasuring you. You could already hear the screams echoing around the room. The space was filled with pleasant and joyous arousal, winning your master’s favor.

Chanwoo held both your wrists with one hand before pulling your other leg, lifting it up to hook it along his waist. You couldn't help but wail in complete ecstasy. You could barely breathe with so much pleasure coursing through your body. 

Every time your master rammed deeply, a wave of pleasure added to the last and you could feel your body caving in. Your knee was wobbling and you couldn’t even think of breathing. 

“Look at your reflection Y/n, look how you’re serving your master. Does it bring you joy?”

You tremble at the words that escaped Chanwoo’s lips. Joy was incomparable to what you felt. You felt like satisfaction was a word created for what your master was providing you with. It was a reward that you’d beg to receive over and over again.

But you were still human. You could feel your knee betraying you as it wobbled and succumbed to the pleasure that gnawed at you. All of a sudden you felt Chanwoo release your other leg before pulling your hair.

You grunted at the new feeling, but a loud shriek followed when you felt his hand slam your bottom.

“Bad girls need to be punished.” Chanwoo whispered like a command.

You could already feel another hit that would drench you with your juices. It was getting near and with how rough Chanwoo was going, you knew it wouldn’t take long.

You saw Chanwoo smirk at you through the mirror, he knew. You watched as he raised his hand before hitting your bottom which then released the dam, splattering your hot liquid all over.

But it didn’t stop there. Chanwoo wasn’t satisfied yet, you could feel it with how his cock pulsed inside you. Though your body is giving in, you need to hold on until your master is satisfied.

Chanwoo’s hands moved again, reaching for your elbows and pulling it closer. You could feel him hitting a different part of you that injected a new form of bliss.

With the new position, you could feel your body screaming with pleasure every time he thrust. Tightening his grip on your arms, he shoved deeper into you as if guiding you to the doors of Nirvana.

“Look at yourself in the mirror, pet. See what you’ve become. Do you like it?”

His voice along with his thrusts was alluring, seductive yet threatening. You could barely talk but the voice in your head kept yelling yes. Without realizing it, it wasn’t the voice in your head yelling, it was you.

Chanwoo had a victorious look on his face, one of true satisfaction.

“Good job, pet. Now receive all my love.”

Chanwoo said before spurting everything inside while you trembled in complete ecstasy over your own release. He pulled you back, wrapping you into a tight embrace. You saw a glimpse of his smirk in the mirror and you know, that no matter what you do, you’re already under his spell. His slave... forever.


End file.
